particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Richardson
Eric Richardson is the current Leader of the Liberal Progressive Party of Luthori. He was one of the creators of the party, originating from the defunct Progress Party's Red Caucus. Early Life Eric Richardson was born in Fort William, Orange to a Middle Class family in a middle class neighbourhood in the northern outskirts of the city. He has four siblings, two sisters and two brothers. Both of his parents were teachers, his mother was an elementary school teacher and his father was a social sciences professor at the University of Fort William. Education & Years as a Lawyer Eric Richardson studied Law at the University of Fort William and graduated with his masters at 24 after a 6 year program. He was known to be a very organized and respectful student. He Practiced at a Law firm in downtown Fort William when he left law school at the age of 24, he began working his way up in the firm and prior to him running for the Diet under the Progressive Party, he became partner at age 32. Member of the Diet 3865-3868 Eric Richardson was chosen by the Progressive Party to run in a Fort William riding in the suburbs, where him and his family lives. He was very enthusiastic because it had been his dream since childhood to run for the Diet. Richardson did not serve in any Dietary capacity for the Progressives, he was only a backbencher. He did though continuously push party leadership to privatize more industry as well as propose legislation to regulate the Energy and Telephone industries. He was defeated in the 3868 Election by a Liberal Alliance candidate, when Progress lost a huge sum of seats. He returned to law. Party Leader & Member of the Diet Richardson was at the helm of the Progress Party split in 3868. The party's Right and Centre caucuses split and formed their own parties, Richardson was at the helm of the foundation of the new party, even though he was not sitting in the Diet. He was elected leader of the Party at its first Congress just a few months later. Richardson began campigning vigorously for the Liberal Progressives but little recognition was coming of it. The party was doing amazingly in the polls in Fort William, because the Fort William Mayor joined the Liberal Progressives and because Eric Richardson is very popular in the city. They began expanding their base and they started getting recognized in other Duchies, polls had them with 14% of the vote at times. The party ended up achiving 47 seats and over 10 percent of the popular vote, Richardson was re-elected defeating the Liberal Alliance candidate that defeated him in the election prior. Minister of Finance After the election the Liberal Progressives were approached by Choice to join their coalition, the Liberal Progressives were offered 3 positions and the party accepted. Richardson was put into the position of Minister of Finance, it was the highest profile position the Liberal Progressives were offered and they party felt they needed their leader in a high ranking cabinet position, Richardson was skeptical but he accepted. In his first term he proposed the adoption of the Artanian Mark as Luthori's reserve currency, it was rejected by the Diet. Richardson has promised major budget reform in his next term if he continues as Finance Minister. Eric Richardson was ousted as Finance Minister next term when his party failed to enter into a coalition government with their former partners. He was still able to pass his tax and budget reforms. Category:Luthorian people and politicians